Bendamustine, 4-[5-[bis(2-chloroethyl)amino]-1-methylbenzimidazol-2-yl]butanoic acid, is used in the treatment of leukemia and certain lymphomas. However, this compound has limited chemical stability in plasma, thereby requiring high or repeated doses in order to achieve a therapeutic effect. Thus there is a need for formulations of this drug which will exhibit increased stability.
Attempts have been made to increase the stability of bendamustine by complexing such molecule with polymeric materials. However, the approaches taken have only achieved marginal success. Thus, Pencheva et al; “HPLC study on the stability of bendamustine hydrochloride immobilized onto polyphosphoesters; J. Pharma. Biomed. Anal; (2008) attempted to improve the stability of bendamustine by complexing such compound with polyphosphoesters. However, FIG. 2 of such article shows that even the most stable complex decreases by a full log point (90%) in about 45 minutes at pH 7.
Somewhat similarly Evjen; “Development of Improved Bendamustin-Liposomes”; Masters Thesis; University of Tromso (2007) employed dual asymmetric centrifugation to incorporate bendamustine into liposomes. According to Table 18 (on page 79), these formulations only provide a marginal increase of stability relative to free bendamustine (20 minutes half-life vs. 14 minutes half-life for free bendamustine when dispersed in a cell culture medium).
Accordingly, there is a need for improved formulations of bendamustine which will provide enhanced stability in aqueous solutions, particularly plasma.